Home
by Milia
Summary: He promised her that he'll come back  as Mori continues to wait for him. Spoilers for Ueki Plus, UekiAi. One Shot. AU.


Warning : Spoilers for Ueki+ and kinda AU.

AN: This is my first time writing UekixAi and actually, I suck a lot at writing (fluffy) romance…so please be kind with me. Spoilers for Ueki+, though not really; since I cannot understand the Chinese translation of the scans and this is my understanding of the manga.

Disclaimer : I don't own Law of Ueki.

Home _by Millia_

"_I'll wait for you! Don't you dare say that…that you won't come back!! Even if there's only a little chance…even it's only 1/10…1/100 chance…even if it means it'll take days, months…years…I...I'll wait for you…so please…promise me you'll come back.."_

Those words always supported him through his hardship. Even though he barely had any energy left after his life and death escape from _that _final fight…It wasn't easy at all, nor did his journey back. But it was worthy; as long as his friends were safe, he couldn't ask for anything more.

Everytime he thought about his friends…his family…and _her…_it always boosts him through his hardest time.

Sometime, in the middle of the lonely nights, he would close his eyes and thought about his past experiences with his comrades…and then that promise would always ring in his mind.

After all, _he_ had already promised her – no matter what. He had come this far.

She is waiting for him.

He clutched his _zai _tighter.

_Just a little…more…_

Xxx

As she bid Sano and the others goodbye after their reunion, she walked further and spotted an empty bench in the park - which was crowded by kids by the way, and sat there. She watched the kids playing with each other while her mind was somewhere else.

_How many months…have it been? _She stared at the clear blue sky as her gaze softened.

_But it doesn't matter. He'll definitely come back…_

How all those years knowing him had strengthened her beliefs for him – that she never has any doubt in him. He would never break his promise; his vow. Her mind travelled back to her memories.

Sometimes she knew, she often did some injustice towards him – she yelled and hit and blamed him without apparent reason. Well…sometimes his idiocy irked her nerves so much that she couldn't help but landing one of her tempered punch plus kick to him – and yet he never dodge her at all. He understood that all of that was because she kept worrying about him...But from other people regarded – that sometimes the things that irked her were…none of her business. But she always mentally ignored what other people said about her.

Sometimes a suggestion popped out about the reason she hit him…_because you want to be with him, perhaps? _But she would never admit it and keep blaming and getting angry at him. After all, to her understanding, that was how their relationship worked. _The hit and yell_, she meant.

But it was a mistake. Deep down in her heart, she was always afraid that someday, someday he would be fed up with her and left her. Or he finally found another girl and they would stay as classmates, friends, or worse, former comrades. But he never do that. Even after all their quarrels, he would think nothing of it and still offering the same friendship – leaving her no chance to actually utter an apology. Because she thought…he never get angry to her for whatever she had done to him…and even if this kind of relationship last forever…she would be content.

But after his decision to stay there for the still unfinished _business _– rather following them to escape from the buildings that was collapsing any time, and after all this waiting, it finally snapped her. She finally realized that she cared for him – she cared for him so much even since back then when they were fighting together.

She was always happy when she was with him – that's why she was afraid, that one day, one day, they will go their separate ways and for her, hitting and yelling at him seemed to be the only way for her to keep their relationship, at least as friends. But she wanted to change it then - she wanted to repent all her mistakes.

So…the only thing left for her now was waiting for him – she would wait. Maybe when he comes back…she'll offer him a cheery smile…or maybe an apology for things that she had done before…for whatever things she had done to him back when they're still at Million Sites.

She sat up and walked along the road with a new hope.

_Just...to meet you once again..._

Xxx

She strolled while inhaling the scent, walking slowly heading for her home. Holidays still lasted for a few days, and she still had quite some time left for today – that she needed not to hurry back home . She stopped at the grassy field and stood in the edge of the slope - to found several kids bullying a cat. From her current place, she didn't spot a certain figure who already stood there.

_Kids these days…don't they have a pity for animals? These kids are hopeless!!_

"You gu…" "HEY!!"

She never got to finish her sentence when a _familiar _voice continuing for her.

_To meet a particular person happens only once in a lifetime..._

"It's not good to bully weak animals like that…it would make the cat looks pitiful!"

_This one moment, is sometimes more important than life itself._

She never got to hear the rest of the talking as her mind became blurry – whilst after several one sided arguments, the kids flocked theirself off.

And she just stood there, couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_To meet again…is purely based on luck._

He spun around until he fully faced her. A tired smile was visible in his face.

"Mori."

_But..._

She didn't register her surroundings anymore as tears started to flow down her cheeks - and there she stood still, stunned. All things that she had promised herself several times, what she would do when this…this moment that she patiently wait & hope every single day, didn't seem to enter her mind.

So she reacted what did her feelings said.

She ran and embraced him.

Xxx

_Tears flowing in her face as she buried her face and clutched his ragged uniform while Ueki gently returned her hold , waiting for her to calm her sudden outburst. _

_She choked her sobs, and finally pulled away, but didn't completely release him. She had a lot of questions for him, but..._

_She gave him a warm smile . It was honest - and her eyes reflected a lot of things to say, but it didn't really mattered. She was glad - she was happy that he had finally returned back, to everyone, and to her._

"_Welcome back," her eyes still brimming with tears, "Ueki."_

_His gaze softened and after some minutes that felt like eternity for them, he grinned._

"_I'm home, Mori."_

XXX

AN : Sorry if it's kinda OOC. I wrote this in the middle of night…so I wasn't really conscious of what I wrote – maybe I'll revise this someday. For everyone who never read Ueki+, don't worry, I don't spoil the background into much detail. Special thanks for ephemeralize for her helpful translation for earlier chapters. And everyone who read this, please tell me what do you think– I'll be very very happy if you do.

Millia


End file.
